The Delivery
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Morgan Winchester is a regular to the same coffee shop as Q. What happens when she tries to ask him out one day. Q/OC Yes I know not the best summary but I hope you enjoy it!


**Quick note, I am just doing this for like a little fun writing so I wouldn't take this too seriously but I really hope you enjoy it. I kinda got some of this idea from that disney short paperman. it's absolutely adorable you should really check it out if you get the chance. Anyways enjoy!**

"Alright that'll be 3.40" the cashier declared as Morgan Winchester paid for her frappucion. She stood by the side as she waited for it. Here she was at her favorite coffee place getting her usual morning starter. It was what she needed to get through her day as a primary school teacher. Taking care of 8 year olds screaming in your ear till 3 pm took a lot out of your system if you didn't have caffeine in you. Thank god it was almost summer break.

"Hello there" a familiar voice said as they took their spot next to her. She looked to her right and saw a man of about her age with really dark hair and gorgeous hazel eyes hidden behind his large but adorable glasses. He was a regular to the coffee shop,at this time in the morning, just like she was. When the two had noticed the others regular presence at the shop eventually, they would nod at each other every now and then or joke and say things like

"Same time tomorrow?" But that's as far as their relationship went. Neither of them knew the others name. But, Morgan liked to call him Sexy Coffee Boy.  
"Hey" she said back. Sexy Coffee Boy's order came up and he went and got it. He gave a small nod towards Morgan as he went to go get his order. Morgan nodded back and then bit her lip while he was gone. Today was the day she was going to try and ask him out and maybe get something out of him then 5 or so words. She didn't know how to do that though. What was she supposed to do go up to him and say  
"Hey you're gorgeous, I'm desperately single we should go out sometime"

_No that'd be completely idiotic_ She thought. She let out a sigh. She had to think of something quick. He was going to have to pass by her to get to the exit so she would have to say something to get his attention. Almost unconsciously though Morgan stuck her foot out and watched as his foot connected with her's and heplummeted to the ground dropping his order.  
"Oh no I am so sorry" she said a bit robotically but then smiled to herself, happy that her plan had worked, as she helped him up.

"You alright?" she asked when he was straightened out.

"Yeah I'm fine" he muttered as he adjusted his glasses back to their proper place. Morgan couldn't help but smile to herself at how adorable the little gesture was.

_AND his voice kinda sounds like Colin Firth's! Someone's sexiness level just raised_ she thought.

"I'm so sorry here let me buy you another one" she offered. Just then Sexy Coffee Boy's phone rang and he looked at it just as Morgan's back was turned. Should he have found it scary that she already knew what he wanted or was it because they had always been stuck behind each other in line, he knew her's, it was a salted caramel latte.

"Sorry I actually have to run" Sexy Coffee Boy apologized as he quickly made his way out just as Morgan had gotten both of their orders. Morgan turned around to try and stop him but it was too late.  
"I'm Morgan by the way, just in case you were wondering. Wanna go for a drink sometime that isn't coffee?" she said sarcastically to Sexy Coffee Boy's retreating back.

"I'd love to go with you" this 80 year old man said to her.  
"No" she immediately replied back as she grabbed Sexy Coffee Boy's order and walked out of the cafe a huff. Morgan took out her mobile as she started walking towards the school she worked at and dialed her friends number.  
"It's like you knew I just got home" her friend mumbled on the phone. Her best friend, Cammie, worked the night shift at the local hospital.  
"You are not going to believe this I had him in my clutches Cammie, IN MY CLUTCHES" Morgan groaned into the phone.  
"Who?"

"SCB"  
"I'm sorry you have a what?" Cammie joked.  
"Sexy Coffee Boy! I was about to buy him a cuppa and then he took off, just like that cause of work or something stupid"  
"Well there's always tomorrow" Cammie tried to give her friend some hope.  
"But don't you understand I wanted it to happen today" Morgan complained. She looked up as she approached the steps to the underground.  
"Sorry I have to go Cammie, I'm going to lose you, see you soon" She heard incoherent mumbling as her friend hung up the phone. As she was half way down the steps, trying to keep up her pace with the crowd eagerly trying to get on their trains, she felt her phone off again and saw the number,on her caller ID, was coming from work.

"Hello?" she asked trying to hope you wouldn't lose connection just yet.  
"Hi, so I couldn't help but notice that you're running late" Morgan rolled her eyes as the voice of Patrice Dyer, spoke through the other line. The two had formed a sort of dislike for each other ever since Morgan had gotten the job Patrice had wanted. Ever since then Patrice had been out for Morgan's job and probably would murder her soon enough just for a higher paycheck and personal achievement. No one liked Patrice as a PE teacher.  
"Really, I'm running late? I had no idea" Morgan said into the phone sarcastically.  
"Bitch" she coughed knowing that Patrice would hear.  
"Sorry what was that?" Patrice asked.  
"Nothing sorry I have an itch" Morgan lied. She could notice her phone was losing connection now as Patrice's sentences only became random incoherent words.  
"Kids...fill in...day off...need to relax...shame. You know...keep missing school...stupid coffee...you should really quit"

"Thank you for your input" Morgan chided as she shut her phone and hopped on the train that had just pulled in. Basically what she had gotten from the conversation was that Patrice was making her take a day off and she was subbing because she was already late for school.  
_Like__ hell_ Morgan thought to herself as she boarded the train. She got herself into more of a relaxed state as she stood in the middle, maintaining perfect balance, and searched through the music on her phone trying to find something to fit her mood. The music just stimulated her mind for awhile as her eyes perused over the various types of people on the train with her. There was the usual homeless person, several females completeing their walk of shames and heading back to their flats, and the always joyful "get out of my way peasant I've got more important things to do then remember my manners" business people. It was at that moment Morgan's eyes connected with the back of Sexy Coffee Boy's head. Internally she let out a girlish squeal at the thought that she could still ask him out. She looked down at the now lukewarm cup in her hand that she had bought for him, she hadn't had the heart to throw it away, and smiled to herself as she started to inch her way towards him. However, it was at this oppurtune moment that the train decided to slow to a stop and everyone started maniacally running to get out and be off to work. Morgan got elbowed multiple times and luckily did not end up spilling the cup. She let out a sigh once everything had calmed down and stood on her toes keeping an eye out for him and finally spotted him and quickly chased after him.

Apparently tailing after someone wasn't very hard if you wanted to get noticed by the person you were following. She had followed Sexy Coffee Boy nearly all the way to the MI6 building and he hadn't even taken a glance back. Morgan wasn't at all surprised of his career. Normally when she saw him working on his phone or laptop at the cafe he wasn't playing Angry Birds like a normal person, he was working on some sort of code breaking, from what she could guess.

_Of course he's a genius. Oh that must mean he's not to bad money wise either_ Morgan realized as she opened the front door to what looked a lobby to the building. Once she had taken one step in she was quickly booted out by a security guard. She tried explaining to him her situation but apparently telling him  
"You don't understand I'm just following this one guy, who's all tall and nerdy looking but kind of attractive at the same time, and I just want to ask him out on a date so I can give him this drink" doesn't really cut it for MI6.

"Are you following Q?" this really deep voice asked her as she contemplated what to do next, by pacing in front of the building. Morgan turned around as she saw a man that nearly made her forget her own name he was so gorgeous.  
"Who?" Morgan managed to ask.

"Tall, dark hair, glasses, and really pale from the lack of time he spends outdoors?" he asked.  
"Yeah" Morgan answered.  
"And you want to ask him out on a date" the man slightly laughed.  
"Yeah?" she questioned. The man laughed and led her in to the building, telling her to follow him. Morgan knew it was childish and she probably shouldn't have done it but she made a "in your face" face to the security guard that had recently kicked her out.  
"Don't push your luck" the man Morgan was following said without even turning his head.  
"Sorry" she apologized as they walked into an elevator.  
"Bond, James Bond" the man introduced himself as they awkwardly stood in the elevator.  
"Morgan" she introduced herself doing a little head nod towards him.

* * *

"Q, Bond says he wants you on comms unit as soon as possible" one of Q's assistants told him urgently. He quickly grabbed an earpiece that was beside him and spoke into.  
"Bond I didn't know you were out in the field today?" Q asked.  
"I'm not" Bond's voice answered back.

"So they call you Q then. What's that stand for Quincy? Or Q-tee? Q-tee pie?" a female voice added.

"Coffee girl?" Q asked as he stepped away into an empty hallway for better privacy.  
"You remember my voice?" Coffee girl's voice went into a higher pitch hurting his and Bond's ears for a moment. Nothing could damage the hearing worse than an excited screaming woman.

"What the hell? You broke into MI6 and stole a comms unit?" Q asked.

"No I'm not doing this illegally. What do you think Bondy boy's listening in for? He's technically my chaperone" Coffee girl explained.  
"Bond?" Q asked but his acquaintance stayed quiet.  
"So let me just say I imagined the Mozart, Bach, and Tchaikovsky but Dean Martin? Did not see that coming" Coffee girl added.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Just browsing through your music choices. My god your blind!" she exclaimed.  
"Are you wearing my spare glasses? Are you in my flat?" he asked.  
"Course I'm not in your flat. What sort of stalker do you take me for?" she joked.

"You know I can easily find you?" he told her.  
"Cheater! I like being mysterious and all"  
"Alright fine then if your invading my privacy might as well invade yours. How's the cat?" Q asked as he started walking down the halls of the MI6 building trying to find where Coffee girl could be hiding.  
"How'd you know I have a cat?"  
"Your black coat's always covered in white fur whenever you wear it. By the way glad to hear about your mum's surgery going well"  
"Oh so now you're reading my texts?" She asked. Q smirked to himself glad to know he was annoying her.  
"Not that hard to do when you hold your phone so far away from you. Shame about your boyfriend as well breaking up with you. You two were together for awhile if I'm correct?" Coffee girl went silent for a moment. Had he gone to far there?  
"Alright Mr. Holmes how'd you deduce that one?" she asked, practically challenging him.

"Your bracelet that you used to wear on your left wrist it was purple and said Joe on it. Y,ou never took it off I noticed that because the day you took it off,once and for all, you had a tan line from wearing it so often. Not to mention I figured it was a break up by the way you shoved it violently in a bin after tearing it to shreds with a butter knife" he heard her slow clap.  
"Impressive"

"So now, where are you?" Q asked.  
"You're giving up that easily bloody hell, I would've hated to play hide and seek with you as a kid"  
"Didn't have much time for that"  
"Should have known"  
"What?" he asked

"That you're a boxer briefs guy" Q blushed at the statement.  
"Seriously where the hell are you?" he asked.  
"Well you're practically on Ice right now" she teased. He rolled his eyes and took a step to the right.  
"Seems like you're in the artic circle" He then took a step to the left.  
"Things are cooling down now though"  
"Is there some sort of prize for this game?"

"Yes, I get to give you, something that should have been yours long ago and... you get to go a date with me"  
"Suttle there sweetheart" Bond interrupted their conversation for the first time in awhile.  
"Oh shut it" Coffee girl snapped at him.

"Alright then" Q agreed to Coffee girl's invitation.  
"Really?" Coffee girl asked he could tell she was smiling.  
"Why not? Can I at least know your name that'd be a bit nice?" he said.  
"Morgan" Coffee girl, introduced herself. Q played along with Coffe girl's hot and cold game and soon found himself being led back to his office. When he opened the door. His chair spun by itself as he saw Morgan sitting in it with a smile on her face.

"You forgot this" Coffee girl said as she plopped the coffee cup she had bought for him on his desk.

**So I'm ending it here I hope you guys liked it :D**


End file.
